Our Miracle
by PoeticBliss
Summary: The Son Family receives devastating news.


She had experienced it all with Gohan and Goten. Nausea, fatigue, cravings, body aches, sore breasts, mood swings, and shortness of breath. She knew her body. And after having two kids, she knew when she was experiencing pregnancy.

She blushed as she thought about the past two months since Goku's return. They had been wild the first month, not even bothering with precautions. Birth control hadn't even been an option, her husband was dead for seven years!

She grasped her cheeks which were rouging by the second.

"Oh my." She giggled, still reminiscing.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The cashier asked, noticing her flushed look.

"Oh, I'm just fine." She mumbled sheepishly, embarrassed not only by her behavior but by her purchase also.

The cashier proceeded in ringing up her purchase, and when finished, quietly congratulated the Son matron if her suspicions were proven to be true.

Leaving West City Pharmacy, the middle aged wife couldn't contain her excitement. Caught up in her emotions and thoughts, she failed to realize the blue haired heiress walking towards her car.

"Chichi! Hey!"

Chichi gasped. "Bulma. I didn't see you there." She quickly, not-so-subtly hid the brown bag behind her back. She knew Bulma would have questions.

"Yeah, maybe because you were too busy daydreaming. I called your name like three times." She smiled knowingly, "Thinking about Son, huh?"

Chichi could feel the rouge of her cheeks. "Bulma.." she mumbled, embarrassed.

Bulma giggled. "Oh I knew it! It's okay, girl. I would be a wild little cat too, if Vegeta was gone for even one week."

"Bulma, please."

Bulma waved her off. "Oh, come on. I'm just messin' with ya. So, what brings you here to _my_ city?"

Chichi raised her brows. "Oh, just.. needed to pick up a few things."

"From the pharmacy?" Bulma asked, a little too suspiciously.

Chichi glanced back at the building. "Yeah, Goten.. came down with a bug. Must have been something he ate."

At that, Bulma raised a brow, curiously. "Really? Saiyans have pretty resilient stomachs."

"Yeah, well it must be his human side. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Chichi added, trying to change the subject

"Just on my way to a meeting with the pharmacist technicians. You know Capsule Corp. is starting to expand even more, which means dabbling into the medical field." She mused boringly.

"You don't seem excited."

"Meetings are boring. Especially ones like these where it's just a bunch of old guys trying to steal my money." Bulma frowned

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Bulma."

"Only if I'm fortunate enough to fall asleep."

Both women laughed simultaneously.

"Well, give the family my best. I've been meaning to visit, but I've been backed up with work."

Chichi smiled. "Of course, Bulma. I think we've all been trying to readjust since the whole Majin Buu fiasco."

"Oh tell me about it. I haven't seen anyone. I think a party is overdue. Anyways, give me a ring, will ya? We definitely have to catch up some more." Bulma said

"That we do. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya Chichi." Bulma walked away and Chichi entered her car. The Son matriarch waited until Bulma was completely out of sight before releasing the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"That was close." She mumbled to herself.

Chichi started the air car and sped home. It was early in the evening when she arrived home. She decided to cook and eat dinner before "utilizing her purchase". In the slightest chance that her prediction was proven false, she did not want her sour mood to affect dinner.

Later on that evening, after dinner had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned spotless, Chichi rushed upstairs. She stripped herself of her cheongsam, took a quick shower, applied her lotions, brushed her hair into a neat single braid, and dressed in a short, white cotton nightgown. She paced the room nervously as she held the rectangular box in her hands. She already knew the answer, the test would just confirm it.

"_Why am I so nervous?" _She thought, just an hour ago, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"You can do this. Just do it." She coaxed herself.

And to the bathroom she went.

**XCXCXCXVXV**

About half an hour later, Chichi heard the opening of her bedroom door.

"Goku? Is that you?" She called gently from the bathroom.

"Uh huh. Everything all right in there, Chi?" He asked concerned and it warmed her heart. He'd been made aware of her symptoms, including the vomiting. But was completely oblivious to the cause of it all.

Chichi sprang from the bathroom, grinning. "Yeah, I'm fine. How was your workout?" She asked her shirtless husband.

"It was great! I just need to take a shower."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm all done in there." She beamed.

Goku stared at her curiously. She was _unusually _happy.

"What is it, Goku?"

He stared at her for a little longer and decided that he was content. If she was happy, he would let her be. He loved a happy Chichi. "Nothing, hun."

Goku made quick work of stripping down to his boxers, making sure to dispose of his clothes in the hamper. He stepped into the bathroom and Chichi waited to see if he would notice anything.

"Chichi, what is this?" He walked back out of the bathroom, holding a pink stick in his hand. A pink stick with two very distinct blue lines in the middle.

Chichi rolled her eyes, playfully. "Goku. I'm pregnant."

He furrowed his brows. "Pregnant? Like-"

"Like you're going to be a daddy again."

Goku raised his brows slowly as he registered her words. The corners of his mouth forming a smile.

Suddenly, Chichi was lifted off the ground, being twirled around in two strong arms. She laughed and wept happily as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Aww, Goku. Are you happy?"

"I'm more than happy, Chi. I'm excited. This is great!"

Happy he was indeed. He never thought about having another kid. But realizing how much he missed out on Goten's (and even Gohan's) childhood had made him sad. Now he had another chance. And he swore to himself that he'd do his best with this one.

"Good. I'm happy. I'm really, really happy." Chichi nearly sang. It was even better because Goku was home.

Goku smirked. "Why don't you say we celebrate?"

She returned his all-knowing smirk. "What do you have in mind, Son Goku?"

And that night, they made love until the sun came up.

**XCVVXXVCVV **

That was two weeks ago.

Right now, she and Goku were in urgent care. She knew something was horribly wrong. She'd been having pain in her lower back, nausea, and irregular bleeding.

It all started with the back pain. She blamed it on her activities. Bending over to do laundry, cleaning and keeping up with her boys. She'd done the same thing with her previous pregnancies, so she hadn't thought much of it.

Then came the nausea. Again, she hadn't thought much of it either, although it _was_ pretty strong and consistent.

But then came the bleeding. It started two days ago, just a little spotting. But when she had gone to the bathroom this morning, she released an unusual amount of blood and a clump came with it.

She didn't want to believe what she thought it was and quickly informed Goku that she needed to go to the hospital before jumping to conclusions.

Chichi and Goku had gone to the doctor two weeks ago and everything was fine. Their 6-week old baby's heartbeat was strong. Chichi was healthy. Goku was proud.

But now… Now she was scared. Pacing back and forth in the small room.

"Chichi, you have to relax." Goku encouraged as he got up to grasp her shoulders, although he was anxious himself. He already knew what the results of the test would be. When hearing Chichi's call for him this morning, he'd immediately checked to feel for the baby's ki.

He hadn't felt anything. He hadn't felt his son or daughter that he felt every night for the past two weeks.

But he refused to be the one to tell her. He refused to be the bearer of bad news. So he kept his face and behavior neutral and tried to soothe her as much as possible.

She leaned into his chest. "I know, I know. But I can't help it. I just-"

The door to their hospital room opened and in came the doctor. "Hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Son."

Chichi mustered a smile as best as she could. "Doctor Haru."

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"Why-"

"Mrs. Son, please." Doctor Haru's tone changed and already Chichi could feel it.

Doctor Haru continued once she took a seat. Goku's hand in hers. "We took an hCG blood test and your hCG levels were very low."

Goku spoke up. "What does that mean?"

"Mr. Son, normally during the first trimester of pregnancy, the hCG levels are to be increasing dramatically, doubling nearly every 48 hours."

"What does this mean?" Chichi asked shakily

"It means that you have likely suffered a miscarriage. The blood test did not indicate pregnancy." Doctor Haru said solemnly

The room fell quiet for a minute, as the couple digested the information.

Finally, Chichi spoke up.

"But, but why? How could this happen?" Chichi urgently, as Goku rubbed her back.

"A number of reasons. But seeing that you are in great shape, we can rule out that it had anything to do with your age or health. It's likely that the egg did not plant well."

"So what now, Doctor Haru?" Goku asked

"Right now, it's important that you comfort your wife. It's important that she remains in a loving environment. She'll be placed on antibiotics to minimize bleeding, which will stop in a few days. And.."

"Doctor?" Goku had been the one asking questions. Chichi hadn't been paying attention, caught up in a whirlwind of emotions.

Doctor Haru sighed. "And if you and Mrs. Son were to consider trying again, the standard wait period is about three months."

"What.." Chichi whimpered, "What's to say this won't happen again?"

Doctor Haru offered a small smile. "Indeed this is unfortunate, Mrs. Son. But you've already had two healthy pregnancies. Your chances of having another healthy pregnancy are already higher than most." The doctor took a quick glance at his watch. "I'll be sending in the nurse with the antibiotics and if you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Mrs. Son.."

Chichi looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Haru shook Goku's hand and left the couple to their thoughts.

**XCVCVVXXXC **

Goku was worried.

Chichi hadn't cried yet. She hadn't said a word since leaving the hospital. Her face hadn't changed expression.

She was blank.

He expected her to be an emotional wreck. But she wasn't. The car ride home had been quiet. It wasn't until they were at home in their bedroom that she spoke.

"I-...I killed our baby." she whispered

"What?! Chi-"

"I'm sorry, Goku. I'm sorry." she cried.

Goku pulled her in for a hug, kissing her forehead. "Chichi, you heard the doctor. This had nothing to do with you. You couldn't control this."

She finally wept in his arms, breaking down completely. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"I miss my baby. My baby. Our baby. I'm sorry, Goku. I'm sorry." She cried in his chest.

"Shh. Shh, Chi. You have no reason to apologize. I miss the baby too." And he did. He'd been anticipating the new child more and more everyday since she told him. And now.. well, now there was no child.

"I can't tell them, Goku." Referring to Gohan and Goten.

"It's okay, Chichi. I'll tell them. I just need you to rest for me, kay?" Goku encouraged. He knew she was exhausted. She hadn't got much sleep in the last two days.

Chichi remained in his arms a few more minutes before finally falling asleep. Goku placed her on the bed, she whimpered at the feel of losing his warmth, but soon fell back asleep.

_She'll be out for a few hours. _He thought

**XCVXVVVXVV **

A few hours had passed when Chichi finally emerged from her bedroom. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail. Her eyes were red and swollen, the sure signs of someone who had cried themselves to sleep.

The boys were all in the kitchen. She could tell by their looks that they already knew.

"Hey, Mom. How are you feeling?" Gohan asked and she couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"I-I'll be okay." She smiled a little

Goku stood up and pulled a chair out, motioning for her to take a seat. Gohan grabbed a glass of ice water and handed it to her. Goten was silent.

"We're here for you, Mom."

"Yeah, anything you need, hun."

"Thank you, boys." She said weakly, her eyes still blank and tearful.

"Momma, don't cry." Goten cooed. "I love you."

At that, Chichi smiled and a little life came back into her eyes. "I love you too, honey."

"Hey, why don't we all go for a walk? What do you say, Chichi?" Goku suggested. He needed to get Chichi out into the fresh air.

She knew what Goku was trying to do, and although she really didn't feel up to it, she thought it best that she tried to get her mind off of things for awhile. "Okay."

**XCVXVVVCV **

_Two years later.. _

"Hey, Chi!" Goku kissed her cheek briefly, as she cooked dinner. He'd just came back from tending the farms.

Chichi giggled. "Hi, sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes."

"I'll go wash up, be back in a few."

Just then, the rest of the Son family came in.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, Momma."

"Hi, boys. Gohan did you pick up-"

Gohan held up a brown paper bag. "Yeah, Mom. All here."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Good, thank you. Now go wash up boys, dinner will be ready soon."

A few minutes later, Goku emerged with the biggest smile on his face.

Chichi's face lit up, immediately noticing what he was holding. "I was wondering what took you so long."

"Yeah. She woke up from her nap. I think she's hungry." He looked down at the beautiful, small bundle in his hands: Son Miyako.

"Of course, she's hungry. She's your child." Chichi smiled contently as she admired the bundle in her father's arms. Her miracle baby. She'd only been born a few weeks ago, and their hearts were still stolen. "Let me make her bottle. Thank Kami Gohan ran to the store and picked up some more formula. She really has your stomach."

Goku blushed and Chichi couldn't help but laugh. Chichi quickly made the bottle and Goku handed her over to Chichi.

"Aww, hungry huh?" Chichi cooed as she placed the bottle in her mouth.

Goku admired the sight before him and couldn't help but smile, filled with pride. It was a journey for them. It took Chichi months to get back to herself, and even longer to try again. Fear had gripped his wife like never before. But after months of convincing and encouraging on his part, Chichi had finally agreed to try again.

"She's beautiful, Chichi."

Chichi looked at him and nearly cried. "She is, isn't she?" She looked back at the baby girl in her arms, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Goku. Thank you for giving her to me. Thank you for being here."

And she meant that with all her mind, body, soul and heart. Goku had been the one to get her going again. He made her feel safe. And assured her that no matter what the outcome, that he'd love her. And because of their love, they were able to give life to little Miyako. _Their _miracle child.

"I love you, Goku." Chichi said as she leaned in for a kiss with Miyako in between them.

"I love you too, Chichi." He returned the kiss.

And together the Son Family, now of five, enjoyed an evening filled with laughter and love.

**The End. **

**R&R **

Inspired by a true story. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Check out my other stories.

**Isaiah 12:2**


End file.
